


The Second Time Around

by Rithebard



Series: She did make defect, perfection. [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family, First Time, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Romance, Wild Sex, deep feeling, loss from war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts right from the end of the episode Unnatural Habits, so it might be a bit confusing if you have not seen that episode of Miss Fisher Murder Mysteries.  This is going  to be a long one, so hold on to your hats.  It is my idea of how their relationship starts and flourishes.</p><p>******<br/>Notes; </p><p>This is a long story I actually wrote it long hand on paper and it fills two note books so please let me know if you like it.  I need loving encouragement.  No one beta'd it because I don't have one for Miss Fisher, so all boo-boos are mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Expressing Our Hearts At Last

Phryne closed the door as she watched Jack walk out of the house, she leaned against it and thought for a few minutes about what she could do. Jack made it very clear during their brief chat by his "Not always, " rejoinder and his gentle movement toward her that it was she and not his ex-wife Rosie that Jack desired. He was a good man, and felt deep compassion for Rosie but as he stood next to her she felt waves of need coming from him, and something else that she hesitated to identify. 

"Damn Aunt P!" She thought to herself as she briskly walked to the kitchen in the hopes of finding Hugh Collins. Luckily Hugh was there eating biscuits and sipping tea with Dot. She smiled at them and said, "Excuse me, you two. Hugh, could I have a quick word with you?" 

Hugh looked to Dot who nodded and then sipped some tea and rose to follow Miss Fisher out of the room. He followed her to the hallway, she smiled at him sweetly and asked, "Hugh, do you happen to know where the Inspector lives?"

Hugh almost swallowed the cup that he was sipping from, "What...why...um..."

"I have an urgent matter that I must discuss with him as soon as possible."

"Is it for an investigation, Miss?"

"It is imperative and urgent. I also need the strictest privacy." She replied urgently. Hugh could actually hear it in her voice, she really needed to talk to the Inspector.

Hugh stared and struggled internally. His loyalty and respect for his boss and mentor versus his affection and respect for Miss Fisher who had been such a great help to him in every way possible. "Could you tell him you found it some other way, Miss. Please?"

Hugh pulled his notebook from his pocket and his pencil and wrote it out for her, she took it with a wink. "Of course Hugh, I will tell him that I found it through my own excellent sleuthing skills."

Hugh swallowed and nodded, "Thank you, Miss."

******************************

 

It was almost 2 am and Jack was tired but he couldn't sleep yet, he was so full of conflicting emotion. So he prepared both fires in the library and his bedroom. He made himself comfortable, he wore his slacks and shirt, with the collar loose and his sleeves rolled up. He had taken off his shoes and socks and he was wearing his slippers. He washed his face and washed his hair free of hair tonic so it was naturally curly and full. He went to his kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, his intention was to relax and read for a bit to get his head in a more peaceful place.

He was stunned to hear a soft knock on his door. He took his tea and put it in the library next to his book and then went to answer the door. When he opened the door to find Miss Fisher there he could barely form words he was so flabbergasted. "Phry....Miss....Uh...." He took a deep breath and swallowed and finally asked, "How did you find out where I live, Miss Fisher?:"

"I'm a detective. We do need to finish our chat don't we?" She asked him smiling at the curl that was falling between his eyes. She looked him over and found him quite delicious. She just ate him up looking so casual and natural. "I love your slippers."

Jack was devouring the vision before him. Phryne was dressed in one of her favorite outfits for detecting. Black slacks, black lacy blouse, a black coat with a fur collar. She wore her white booties that she always wore when she wanted to be casual or knew she would chase a bad guy. But she wore no make up and nothing on her head or in her hair. She was so beautiful he just wanted to breath her in and feel it to his very bones.

"Um...they were a birthday gift from my niece."

"How old is she?"

"Five."

"She has exquisite taste for one so young. May I come in, it's a bit chilly?"

"Oh....yes, of course. Come in Miss Fisher." Phryne came into the house and he led her to the library. She followed him she didn't stop at the seat he indicated instead she walked right up to him, put her arms around his neck, looking deeply into his beautiful expressive eyes she kissed him passionately and deeply. 

He was stunned for a few seconds then he returned the kiss with equal passion. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. They explored each other till they had to separate and gulp in air. 

"Phryne...we really need to talk...."

"I know," she replied her index finger tenderly tracing his jaw line. "I just wanted to recapture the moment that was stolen from us."

He nodded and smiled kissing the tip of her nose. He pulled back a bit more and asked softly, "Would you like a drink?"

Phryne nodded. "We were denied our night cap after all."

Jack nodded and went to his drink cabinet as blue curious eyes devoured his library. She was not at all shocked by the floor to ceiling book shelves crammed with books. The man was a reader and had displayed that to her on numerous occasions. She smiled fondly at the small piano forte that was under the front window. But like a bee to honey she was drawn to the pictures on the mantel of the fireplace. There were several pictures, one was three small children playing in a park. One was of two boys about in their pre-teens standing together smiling affectionately. The one she picked up was the family picture. His parents of course standing proudly behind their now three grown children. The older boy looked to be in his early twenties, Jack looked in his late teens and the girl in her early teens. 

Jack turned and found her looking with affection and interest at his family picture. "That's one of my favorites."

"I can see that, it was in the place of honor right in the middle."

Jack came over to her and nodded. He handed her a drink and took a sip of his own. Then he started to point out who they were.  
"My parents of course. That is my younger sister Celia, I think she was about 16 years old there. That is my older brother Robert, he had just graduated college. That's me at about 19, I had just finished my freshman year of college."

Phryne looked with affection at them at all, "Is your niece from your brother or sister?"

A flash of sadness crossed his face, "She's my sister's child. Robert died in Battle of the Somme. That was the worst wave of casualties during the war. So many bravely marched off proud to serve and a staggering few of them came home. Robert was killed right at the onset."

 

"I'm sorry Jack."

 

"Yes, so am I. I miss him very much. He was my best friend. He was my protector growing up. I was the shy, bookish, awkward middle child, Robert was the star of the family. He was sure to follow in my father's footsteps. He already graduated top of his class, he had a scholarship to Oxford to complete his education as a Barrister same as Dad. My Dad was devastated, inconsolably so when he died."

 

"He still had you and your sister," Phryne said softly. She gently replaced the picture on the mantel, then guided Jack to the couch to sit down beside her. Jack took a long slow drink from his glass and then stared at it as he continued. "I was not the brightest, most athletic or best looking child. I am afraid I fell short of the mark as far as Dad was concerned."

 

"What on earth are you talking about Jack? Your all of those things and so much more. If your Father doesn't see it he is blind as bloody bat!"

 

Jack smiled slightly and kissed her cheek. He took a deep breath and continued, "Thank you Phryne. In today's terms Robert was the movie star and I was day player. I had to work exceptionally hard to just be acceptable in my Father's eyes. My being in the Constabulary was a great disappointment to him."

 

"He wanted you to go into law too?"

 

"Yes, he was a Barrister one of the most successful in Richmond."

"What does he do now, Jack?"

Jack looked at her exhausted and replied quietly; "He's a magistrate."

"In Richmond?"

Jack nodded. Phryne looked at Jack, she knew his expressions very well. He looked both amused and that he was hiding something from her. There was a sadness in his eyes still but it warred with the amusement and she thought that was a very good thing. "And what are you not telling me, Jack?"

A slow sly smile crossed his face, she loved that lopsided grin, it was one the expression she liked best on his expressive face.  
"I love that you can read me. Most people can't."

"That is because I read eyes very well and your eyes are very expressive. Stop trying to distract me, what are you not telling me?"

"My Dad is the Chief Magistrate of Richmond." He answered simply waiting for her to figure out the rest.

Phryne figured it out immediately, her eyes widened in shock. "Not just of Richmond, Jack of Victoria. My God, your Father is Chief Magistrate Robert Robinson. He his the head of our whole judicial system."

Jack shrugged and nodded, "Now you can see why he is not impressed with a mere Detective Inspector."

"With your conviction rate he should be."

Jack's smile now broadened to a very bright smile, and he said softly, "You are very loyal, aren't you Phryne?"

"Always."

They stared at each other and drank in companionable silence. Then Jack quietly explained, "Phryne I want you more then I can express....I can't see straight I am so full of desire but..."

"But?" Phryne repeated breathlessly.

"I am simply not built to have a casual fling or a summer romance. I am too old for it. I am not talking about marriage, I understand your stand on that but...I want a relationship. A real relationship not a dalliance. I don't want to go any further and have my heart broken again. I just can't. " He looked down into his drink and swished the melted ice. He felt just like that ice. He was sure she would explain once again about how she can not commit, kiss him on the top of the head and leave. So he simply continued to stare at the ice melting waiting for it.

Phryne watched Jack staring into his glass. She knew him so well, he was waiting for her to desert him. She shook her head, she wondered how a man could understand her better then anyone else she knew and still not understand her heart. 

She tenderly lifted this head with her finger under his strong chin till his tear filled eyes met hers. "Jack, I want you, care about you, need you in my life more then anyone else. I deeply trust you. I have never trusted anyone as much as I trust you. You are my partner in my work but I want you to be my partner in life. Like the rest the rest of my unconventional family I want you to be my unconventional partner, at my side tighter then marriage because we are bonded by love not some legal or religious documents.

"Love?"

"Detective Inspector Jack Robinson if you have not figured out that I love you yet, I am truly worried about your ability to perceive which I had always thought was exceptional. I have shown you every way that I could..."

"Except saying it..."

Phryne shrugged, "I am more demonstrative then verbal..."

"Since when?"

"Jack..."

Jack signed and gently pulled her up with him, than took her hand and led her to the room across from the library. It was obviously his office, on his desk were a four small frames. In the frames were the booking photos when he arrested her for breaking and entering during the Green Mill Case. 

"Jack?"

"Wait," then he led her down the hall to his bedroom when they were inside he pointed to an 8X10 picture by his bedside. It was from an undercover mission where they were dancing most of the night. He had confiscated it from the photographer and kept by his bed where ever he was over night. Then he gently turned her by the shoulders toward the wall by the door, over his dresser was a charcoal sketch. Phryne lost her breath for a moment, it was a picture of her from her time in Paris.

"Jack...how...why?"

He let go of her and sat down on the side of his bed. He looked her right in the eyes and replied softly. "I have been in love with you for a very long time. I suppressed it at first because I was a married man, even though I had not lived with Rosie for many years in the eyes of the law and the world I was married. Then after I was divorced I suppressed it because you had told everyone in the world you could never commit and that your not the marrying kind. But...when I thought I lost you in that damn car crash I had to come to terms with my own feelings. The utter desolation I felt for you was more then friendship, I knew I was in love with you and I could no longer deny it. After we made up after I tried to push you away and I realized I could not survive with out you, I searched for something of you that I could afford. I wanted to see you every day and every night. Your in my thoughts all the time. I knew you loved me in your own way but I also understood why you pushed it away after what happened with that bastard in Paris. So even if we have never been physical I have loved you every day..."

Phryne stared at him all through his torrent of words her heart burst with love for that passionate man and she could no longer not show him now no matter what. She walked toward him pushed him back on to the bed he was sitting on and kissed him with such passion and need that he thought he would never recover, nor did he really want to. 

***************************

Curled around each other on his bed after an hour of gentle exploring, Phryne had to be honest. "I know that this doesn't sound like me but I am so exhausted that all I want to do is cuddle. Can I devour you with sensual delights after we get some sleep it has been a hell of a difficult day for both of us?"

Jack smiled and nodded. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and replied, "Of course, but it's already tomorrow morning."

"I know, you don't have to go to work do you?"

"No, I don't have to go for the next two weeks. The temporary Police Commissioner has decided that he does not want me near the station in case the lawyers for Sidney and George say my presence will prejudice people one way or the other."

"What! Is he nuts? After they betrayed you and Rosie how could they even think that way?" She was indignant at the thought of it.

Jack smiled sweetly, "He does see that, Darling. He just does not think the press are that clear sighted."

Phryne looked up and smiled brightly, "Say that again."

With a wicked grin Jack replied, "Clear sighted."

Phryne playfully slapped at his shoulder, "Jack!"

Jack chuckled, then he cuddled her close lowering her head onto his shoulder and curling around her so they were close and comfortable. He kissed her tenderly and then said softly. "My Darling, I love you more then I could ever express. You mean everything in the world to me."

She looked deeply into his warm eyes and said softly, "You express it quite well, Darling. I love you too. I never thought I would find someone like you, but now that I have I will never, ever let you go again."

She kissed him with a deep passion that was returned in equal measure, they slowly slipped to into a deep sleep. There were contented smiles on their faces, they had finally found their way home.


	2. A New Day Dawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters starts very sexy and ends with a new murder investigation. It's short but sweet :)

Phryne awoke to delicious kisses along her clavicle. Then little butterfly kisses up to her earlobe where a warm mouth tenderly nibbled sending amazing sensations right to her toes. She couldn't stifle the moans anymore and her eyes fluttered open to meet the passionate eyes of the man she adored. "Good morning," she said softly in a voice rough with both sleep and passion.

"Good morning my Darling, are you hungry?"

"Yes, but not for food."

Jack smiled wickedly and chuckled, "No, I'm not hungry for food either for a change." He lowered his head to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. She moved during the kiss so she was now completely on top of him her fingers exploring his chest. When they pulled back she whispered into his ear, "Your chest is magnificent, it feels wonderful..."

"Thank you Sweetheart, but I am rather up there in age to be magnificent. I do all I can just to stay fit." He smiled and rubbed his cheek against Phryne's. 

"You're certainly more then fit," She answered as she pulled back and admired his chest, her fingers tracing the muscles from his chest up to his shoulders and down his arms.Jack had been unhooking her camisole, he moaned in reaction to the delicate fingers against his skin. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath and returned to work on the delicate garment, he removed it. He was rewarded with Phryne's beautiful breasts.

He lowered his head between her breasts, kissing and licking driving Phryne mad. He kissed his way to one of her breasts and started to suckle it and his hand lowered to her center and gently slipped his fingers into her folds. Phryne moaned and arched her back offering more of her in pure delight. He accepted it as cherished gift, lavishing attention to every inch of flesh he could reach. He pulled off her step-ins with his free hand as he continued to pleasure her till her toes curled.

"Jack....More...Jack!!!" She responded slamming her head back against the pillow her hands tightening on her mattress. He moved to her other breast with kisses across her chest as he kept up the ancient rhythm down below. He then loved the other breast as he brought all four fingers insider sending her over with a white flash and fireworks shooting behind her eye lids. "JACK!!!!!!!!!" 

Jack tenderly brought her onto his lap cuddling her as she recovered, his fingers stroking her back and running through her hair. She looked up at him when she recovered and brought him down to her so she could kiss him with all the love she felt in her heart

She pulled back and said, "Your turn!" and she rolled off him pulling him on top of her. Jack's body now had a full sheen of sweat, his erection was obvious and Phryne knew it must be painful. She loved him for taking care of her first but now she was going to love him. She tenderly loved him bringing him inside her, he filled her and smiled as they both rode in the same rhythm while kissing each other passionately, they both were flying high when they both went over the edge at the same time. 

They were both panting as Jack tenderly cupped her cheeks with his hands looking deeply into her blue eyes and said, "I love you so very much."

"I love you with all my heart, Darling." Phryne said softly. They curled around each other fell deeply and contently asleep.

*******************

Jack awoke to the phone ringing, he kissed Phryne's shoulder as he slipped out of bed. He grabbed his pants and ran down the hall to answer the phone, "Robinson."

"Inspector Robinson, this is Constable Jenkins, I know your on leave, Sir but we have a murder. Inspector Hastings is dealing with that other case," Jack knew he was referring to the Sanderson/Fletcher case everyone in his station was being very careful around Jack when that case is mentioned, it has become the other case. "And Inspector Peters is on a bank robbery so..."

"Never mind Jenkins, What is the case?" The boy was going on too much and Jack wanted to know what he was being called in on now so he could get back to Phryne for the little bit of time they had this morning.

"It's called The Moonshine Night Club, Sir. The proprietor was killed during the night."

Jack scribbled down the address and details that Jenkins had on a pad he kept by the phone. He thanked Jenkins and he was about to call Hugh when he felt warm arms around his tummy and a sensuous mouth kissing his neck. "A short leave for you, huh?" Asked Phryne right next to his ear, Jack shivered in response. He pulled her around to him and kissed her passionately then reluctantly pulled back resting his forehead against hers as he replied quietly, "Yes, they are short of staff because of the corruption arrests. I'm sorry, Darling."

Phryne nodded and pulled back slightly so she could kiss his nose. He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers. "Hugh will be at my house so why don't I get dressed and drive you over so you can chat with Hugh and have one of Mr. B's delicious breakfasts. "

Jack smiled and his stomach grumbled at just thought of Mr. Butlers delicious food, since all he had to offer was a piece of toast. "That's fine but we must hurry."

"It'll just take two shakes love....um, can I help out?"

"It is in a night club your favorite territory but you will have to think of reason to be there."

Phryne kissed him one more time then went toward his bedroom and gave him a wink over her naked shoulder as she gave him a little wiggle of her naked bum. Then she went to his bedroom to change her clothes.

"That's my girl." He said quietly as he picked up the phone to make another call.

**********************

Jack gritted his teeth as the breaks squeaked in front of her house. "Darling, when I said we needed to hurry I didn't mean we had to fly."

"Well you did say you were in a hurry," she replied with a wink as she got out of the car and they walked together to her door. As she unlocked the door she said, "Go talk to Hugh and get some breakfast while I change." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs.

Jack put his hat on a peg and his over coat over his arm, he wanted it close so he could put it on quickly when they leave. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at Mr. Butler, Dot and Hugh. "Good Morning, Miss Fisher ran upstairs to change. We have a case, Hugh. " Dotty smiled and said good morning to Jack as she rushed by him to help Phryne change. 

Mr. Butler smiled and asked, "Would like something to eat while you wait, Inspector?"

Jack smiled brightly at the older man, "Yes, I would Mr. Butler, I'm famished."

"Full breakfast then, Sir?"

Jack licked his lips and nodded, "Yes, thank you very much." Then he sat down next to Hugh and explained about the crime scene and what he knew so far.

As Jack and Hugh finished their breakfast, Phryne and Dot entered the kitchen. Phryne wore her favorite sleuthing outfit, her white slacks, white lacy see through blouse with a white camisole, her white booties, her white hat. Her hair was brushed and perfect, she put on new jewels and applied her make up. She looked radiant and Jack looked up at her with sparking and appreciative eyes.

"Have you thought of something?" He asked her with grin.

Phryne accepted a cup of tea and a biscuit from Mr. Butler, "Of course!"

"Care to share?"

"I have a mystery client who has a vested interest in the club and does not want to see it close."

"Phryne, no one will believe it."

"Of course they will Jack, I can be very convincing."

Jack rolled his eyes and took a last sip of his now cold tea saying, "Let's go then."

Phryne merely smiled wickedly and followed Jack and Hugh out of the house.


	3. And The Game Is A Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne and Jack begin to investigate for the first time as a couple. 
> 
>  
> 
> _____________________________
> 
> Notes at the end of the story.

They arrived at the club with a splash of water from the street and the loud squeak of brakes. Jack allowed the tension to drain from his face and shoulders and exchanged a glance with the equally relieved Hugh Collins, "You know Miss Fisher, it will be very embarrassing if you receive a speeding ticket with Collins and myself in the car." He said ironically to Phryne as he joined her on the sidewalk on the way to the door of the club.

"Would I do that to you, Inspector?" 

"Yes," he replied with a wide smile as he opened the door for Phryne. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she entered the club.

The room was a mess. The big man was in the middle of the room, there was obviously a cut on his head and a table leg on his shoulder. There was broken crockery scattered on him and through out the room. The rest of the table and a couple of chairs had been smashed and flung haphazardly about the whole room. 

"What a mess," said Hugh.

"Indeed," Jack replied as he crouched down to get a good look at the corpse. "Collins, please check the club to see if there is any other damage and if any of the doors or windows were broken into."

"Yes Sir." Said Hugh leaving quickly.

As Jack studied the corpse carefully he felt the shy presence of their newest recruit, Constable James. The shy young man was the first on the scene. He quietly approached his superior. He knew that Detective Inspector Jack Robinson was a great and honest man, he had heard stories from his uncle who worked under him as a detective. But because he idolized the man he was also unnaturally shy around him. 

Jack was still studying the scene when he felt his presence. He looked up and asked quietly, "Do you have your notes, James?"

He handed the older man his notebook, Jack read through it and started to scribble notes into his own notebook. As he wrote down several notes, he asked, "I don't see any witness's listed, Constable?"

"No Sir, there wasn't any, the co-owner believes he was attacked after closing."

"And his partner found him, a Mrs. O'Connor?"

 

"Yes Sir."

 

"Has the police photographer been here yet?"

 

"Yes, they have been, Sir, they should have them for you soon."

 

"Thank you James, you have done well. Please escort Mrs. O'Connor to the station."

 

"Yes Sir!" He said with great enthusiasm. He walked over to the witness.

 

Jack covered his mouth to hide his smile, Tom James was a good lad but he had a lot to learn. A lot like Hugh was when he first joined his team. He looked around for Hugh and saw him approaching him from the back rooms. Jack cocked his head to the side and asked, "Anything?"

 

"No Sir, the victim must have known his assailant."

 

Jack nodded, he added the information to his notes. "As soon as Miss Fisher is done, help young James escort her to the station. Could you return his notebook for me? I need to really study the scene to make sense of it."

 

Watching Constable James approach Miss Fisher and try to break into her interview, Hugh asked, "Sir, shouldn't I explain to James that he does not have a chance when trying to intervene with Miss Fisher's interviews."

 

"Yes, you should. Though I think Miss Fisher will explain it herself given the chance," he replied with a smirk. He was amused to see the shy young man circling her trying to get to the witness. He thought, "Sorry Son, you don't have a snow flakes chance in hell." 

 

Hugh nodded and headed over to help James escort the young woman to the station.

 

Jack studied the body, there was something that was bothering him. He gently lifted each limb looking under it. He stood up and went around body looking at it from every angle. He was crouched down again looking under his shoulder, suddenly Phryne was standing over him her head tilted as she observed him, "What's bothering you, Jack?"

 

"There is nothing under the body." He looked up at her with a concentrated look that made her smile, he smirked back up at her. He gestured toward the room and said, "This makes one think there was a brawl and he lost. In that case there would be pieces of broken wood and crockery under his body. But there is nothing here."

 

"So he was placed here."

 

"So it would seem, or he was simply moved to this position after the fight but that seems asinine to me." 

 

Phryne nodded. Jack smiled wickedly at his partner, "Soooo, what did you find out in your own special way from our witness?"

 

"Yes, I believe I did find out something but I think we should discuss it on the drive to the station." She motioned with her head toward the door of the club. 

 

Jack quietly groaned, the temporary Chief Commissioner had entered the club. Commissioner Cox was not a bad man but like most of the management of the force he did not have much respect for women. "Would you like to meet me at the car?" He whispered to her as he straightened up.

 

"No Jack, I don't hide."

 

Jack nodded.

 

"Jack, we had to call you in on this case, it was an emergency. But may I ask why Miss Fisher is here?"

 

"My client requested my presence."

 

"And may I ask who is your client?"

 

"Privileged information I'm afraid Commissioner."

 

"Privileged...?"

 

"Yes, a new law that just passed. To protect clients who need privacy and need outside help."

 

"I am aware of the law, Miss Fisher. I am very surprised you know of it."

 

"Well since I am one of the sponsors of course I know about it."

 

Both Jack and Cox looked surprised.

 

"The premier asked for my assistance and since it helps my profession and he is an old family friend of course I did."

 

"Connections do help I suppose."

 

"Yes, they do Commissioner, as you well know. My cousin Alexander Frail was very helpful to you, was he not?"

 

The Commissioner swallowed several time and said, " Very well, very well. How is your progress, Inspector?"

 

Jack looked a bit stunned too but he swallowed a wide smile. Unlike his boss, he wanted to cheer and shout from the roof top not change the subject but he covered the smile with his hand as if wiping his mouth. "Well Sir, it is early days but we have an excellent handle on the situation."

 

"Good, good keep me informed." Said the older man.

 

"Yes Sir, " Jack replied as the older man nodded to him, ignored Phryne and almost ran out of the club. 

 

Jack allowed his smile to return to his face as he shook his head and said, "Your something else, Miss Fisher."

 

Phryne smiled back and shrugged, "Are you ready to go, Inspector?"

 

Jack shook his head at his favorite detective and offered her his arm, "Yes indeed."

 

**************************************************

 

Phryne drove at a slow pace so they could discuss the case before they reached the station. 

 

"Darling, how did you arrange for such a law without even mentioning it to me at the time?" He asked her with a huge smile and his head cocked to one side. 

 

"Well to be honest I didn't arrange it," Phryne answered with huge smile of her own. Jack's eyebrows went up, " I was merely approached and I thought it was a great idea. It gives me a weapon against a Cross Patch like old Cox. I was approached to back it and I was told last week that it had passed. We were very embroiled in things, more important things mind you, so I forgot to mention it to you. Forgive me?" She asked with a charming smile. 

 

"Of course I do. It just would have been nice to have known, I wanted to cheer and I had swallow it instead which was not an easy thing to do under the circumstances." Said Jack with an amused look.

 

"I noticed, I doubt he did. He is such a stuffed shirt. But I am sorry, my Darling, I should have told you...you know I love that we call each other Darling and Love. It seems to just come out so naturally now, doesn't it?" Phryne asked with a huge smile. 

 

Jack took her hand which was sitting on her lap and brought it to his lips for a tender kiss. He released the hand because he knew she would need it to work the clutch, though he was reluctant. "I know, it is very natural to call you endearments, I have never done that before with...well with anyone else, but now it feels like second nature. And there is no reason to be sorry, I am just so proud of you, you helped to create something that will help your profession, that is quite an achievement. "

 

Phryne actually blushed and she reached out and caressed his cheek. Jack leaned into the caress but changed the subject. "So Darling, what did you find out from Mrs. O'Connor?"

 

"There is something there. She seemed off... I am not sure how, I can't put my finger on it but she was not being honest with me. Her story is straight forward enough, she went into the office early to get the accounts done, but she found the mess and then found her partner dead. She said she then called the police immediately. But I asked her some subsequent questions and she kept changing little facts. And when Constable James came and started to circles us like a wolf, she became very jumpy and gruff."

 

"Yes, that bothers me too. Why would James bother her if she was telling the truth?"

 

"Exactly."

 

"So we will have to interview her very carefully to get the full story. But Phryne, she could not have made all that damage. She couldn't have shattered that table, that took strength, there was not any ax marks on it."

 

"That's right, well spotted."

 

"Thanks." He answered her with an ironic look.

 

"You know how I mean that, Jack. So we are looking for an accomplice?"

 

"Yes, so we need to focus on finding out who that is and why the man was murdered, it was not a robbery."

 

Phryne pulled into the parking lot at the station and Jack's smile broadened and his eyes twinkled. 

 

"Why are you smiling at me?" She asked as she turned to get her purse out of the back of the car.

 

"You actually parked legally."

 

"Well it's a special occasion."

 

"It is?"

 

"Of course Darling, our first case as partners in every way. If that does not mark a special occasion I do not know what does."

 

"I wish I could kiss you right now." Jack said as he got of the car and went around to open her door.

 

She took his hand as he guided her out and smiled saying, " Don't worry, my Darling, you will make up for it tonight."

 

"Indeed I will my Love, Indeed I will." As he offered her his arm and they headed to the door of the station.

 

******************************

 

Jack sat at his desk, Phryne leaned against Jack's book case with his racing trophies on it. As she glanced at them she thought, "I would love to have a ride with him sometime, he must look beautiful as he rides as fast as the wind." She closed her eyes for a moment imagining it. 

 

Mrs. Natalie O'Connor sat in the chair that Phryne usually reserves for herself. She calmly repeated the story that she had already told Phryne but she saw that the Detective Inspector was not finished with her. 

 

Jack led the interview, "Did you get along with your partner?"

 

"Yes, for the most part."

 

"And what exactly does for the most part mean?"

 

"Don't get me wrong. We were friends and Jerry was a good manager but he could be very harsh to people."

 

"Including yourself?" Asked Phryne softly.

 

"Yes, but never physically, he was just loud and obnoxious and I am a strong woman. I can take it."

 

Jack tilted his head and asked, "I'm sure you can but why would an intelligent woman put up with it?"

 

Phryne suppressed a smirk, one thing about Jack, he respected intelligence, even calculating intelligence. She didn't like this woman and she suspected neither did Jack, but you couldn't accuse her of a lack of brains.

 

"I was a bar maid when we met. I came from a poor family, anything I learned it was the hard way. I started to do the books at the bar and Jerry was the barman. When he bought this club he needed someone to do the books. I was good at and honest. Jerry needed me and he knew it, he wouldn't risk doing anything to me that would make me leave, he was just annoying to me. Besides his taste ran to stupid blondes instead of very intelligent brunettes." She smiled charmingly at Jack making sure her dimples showed. Jack didn't notice he was reading his notes and Phryne smiled as she turned toward the bookshelf. Jack was not an obvious man, it took a while for her to know that her own flirting was having any affect at all. She had an urge to touch him but she suppressed it.

 

Jack was unaware of any of this, he went on with his questioning, "Did Mr. Johnson have a proclivity of violence toward woman?"

 

"Again not physical violence but yes, I would say he did have a tendency toward verbal and emotional abuse."

 

"And does he have a current amour?" Asked Phryne walking toward Jack's desk and leaning on the back of his chair. Jack felt her there and had to use all his strength not to look up at her and smile. Instead he concentrated on his notes as the witness answered Phryne's question.

 

"Yes, two of them. One was Rachel Higgins she is a waitress at the club with the brains of turnip."

 

Jack ignored the character assassination, he wrote down her name and the possible abuse, he looked up and asked, "And the other?"

 

"Her name is Jainey Holden," Jack felt Phryne's sudden intake of breath. He discreetly held out his free hand which Phryne clasped by her side, hidden by his back and her coat. They both knew it was risky but his warm hand was comforting.

 

"Jainey, is our hatcheck girl. She is different, she is a sweet, naive girl. I like her. I tried to keep Jerry away, I felt she couldn't handle a man like that. And Jainey was engaged to a boy back home. But Jerry was charming and relentless. 

 

"So Jainey has a fiance, does Rachel have a boyfriend too?"

 

"Yes, he is our bouncer, Dutch. He told Jerry he'd wipe the floor with him but he knew he would lose his job so it is unlikely he would have done it. Jerry knew and laughed at him."

 

"And Jainey's fiance?"

 

"Yes, I don't know his name but he came up from the country. I was not here but Jerry told me he came up and told him off. He said he was full of bluster and empty threats and left like a mouse with a tail between his legs. Jerry could be such a Jerk!"

 

"Do you know what day that was?" Asked Jack writing down everything she said.

 

"Tuesday, about 6 days ago."

 

"But you don't know his name?"

 

"No Inspector, I don't." Said Natalie with face like stone.

 

*******************************

 

Jack escorted the witness out of the office, then he locked both doors and went to Phryne pulling her into his arms and hugging her lovingly. "Are you all right, Darling?"

 

"Yes, I am just sensitive to the name."

 

"I know," Jack kissed her tenderly and then rubbed noses with her, he knew that always made Phryne smile, which of course it did. "You locked both doors didn't you, :love?"

 

"Of course."

 

"God, I love your sensitivity. It's just one of the many things I love you for," she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately, he returned the kiss, deepening it, when there was a knock on the door.

 

"Yes," barked Jack. He leaned against the desk but he was still holding Phryne around the waist and she had her arms around his neck,

 

"Sir, the photos are here for you from the lab but your door is locked." Jack rolled his eyes and Phryne smiled, "Just slide them under the door, James. Miss Fisher and I are consulting on the case and we don't want to be disturbed."

 

"Yes Sir." Said the young man, the file slid under the door. 

 

Phryne waited till she heard his foot steps fade away. "Darling, do you really think anyone believes that?"

 

"I don't care, I needed to comfort you and that was more important then my reputation. Besides my reputation is in tatters so what does it matter?"

 

"It is not."

 

"It is too."

 

"Jack Robinson, it is not!" Phryne said brooking no argument. Jack after a lot of experience now knew not to even attempt to continue so he just pulled her back to him and kissed her passionately.

 

*********************

 

Collins, Phryne and Jack studied the pictures from the crime scene on Jack's desk. 

 

"Do you think it was one of the boyfriends, Sir?" Asked Hugh looking over the mess.

"It could be or it could be an accomplice of Natalie O'Connor's, she has the most gain from her partners death."

 

Phryne was pacing in front of Jack's desk, she suddenly stopped and turned to Jack. "We need to find out about these people at the club. And we need to find out who this mysterious fiancee is and where to find him."

 

"And how do you propose we do that?"

 

Phryne smiles seductively to her partner and says, "I believe you and I need to go night clubbing."

 

"Oh Goody!"

 

"Don't worry Jack. We will have fun and get what we need for the case."

 

Jack rolled his eyes but he smiled and winked at her. "All right, you have a date."

 

"Lovely Jack, we can go to my house to eat a light dinner and change."

 

"I need to stop by my house to pick up my tux. Why don't you come too, Collins, I have an idea I want to discuss with you and Miss Williams." He said with a wicked grin.

 

"Yes sir, what sort of idea."

 

"I think I will wait to tell you both," said Jack, Phryne looked inquiringly at him. Jack just smiled and gave her a wink.

 

*******************************

 

Mr. Butler created a sumptuous meal for Phryne, Jack, Hugh, Dot, Ces, Burt and Jane. They were all enjoying dinner, laughing, talking on top of each other. Jack usually just ate and watched, he loved being a part of Phryne's family but he was a bit too shy to contribute. But tonight was different, he had something very important to contribute especially for Dot and Hugh.

 

As Phryne and Jack went to his house and then to hers, Phryne kept trying to pry the surprise out of him. All she was rewarded was enigmatic smiles and an occasional chuckle. "The man is maddening, bless him," she thought to herself as she watched him wolf down each course that Mr. Butler served them.

 

Toward the end of the meal Jack raised his glass and said in a beautiful clear deep voice, "To Hugh and Dorothy's wedding."

 

Everyone was a bit surprised but they happily drank to the young couple and clinked the glasses.

 

"Darling, why the sudden toast?" Phryne asked with a joyful smile.

 

Jack's smile matched Phryne's he had a very lovely surprise for his young friends. "Well, I know that both of you have a few issues in the way of getting married and I believe I have a way to remove one of them for you."

 

"You do? What is it, Sir?"

 

"I believe your biggest hurdle is who will perform the ceremony since you follow two different faiths, correct?"

 

Hugh and Dot exchanged looks but nodded breathlessly.

 

Phryne saw where he was going and smiled brightly, his eyes sparkled brightly and he nodded, "Well I know of a friendly magistrate who will marry you both for free." 

 

Dot squealed and jumped up and ran over to Jack hugging him, "Oh thank you so much, Inspector!"

 

Jack hugged her back and winked at Hugh, "Jack, call me Jack, Dot."

 

"I don't know if I can."

 

Phryne smiled, though she felt tears prickle at her eyes. "Try Dot, just try. Have you already talked to him, Jack?"

 

"Yes, he was very happy to help out."

 

"Really?"

 

Jack nodded and smiled.

 

"Who is this magistrate?" Asked Burt curtly as he sipped his drink.

 

"He's a close family member, Albert."

 

"How close?"

 

Jack looked at Phryne, who shrugged and Jack laughed. "My Dad."

 

Dot and Hugh exchanged looks. Jane smiled and asked, "Your Dad is a magistrate?"

 

"Yes in fact he is the Chief Magistrate of Victoria, Jack is too modest to share that fact but I certainly am not." Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I think your father is very kind Jack, just like you. I think I am going to like him."

 

"He is going to adore you, in fact you will be able to make up your mind tomorrow night, since you will be having dinner with him."

 

"What?"

 

"Yes, we have been invited to dinner at my sister's and my parents always come so you will meet the whole family."

 

"Jack! Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"I just did."

 

"I mean earlier?"

 

"We were a bit busy, Darling." Said Jack softly looking deeply into Phryne's eyes.

 

Smiles appeared on everyone's faces. Phryne had called Jack, Darling many times but this was the first time, Jack had called her any endearment in front of the family. It made their relationship mutual to everyone and that brought a deep joy to the whole family. Jack smiled shyly, Phryne kissed him joyfully.

________________________________

Notes; I could not find out if Privileged Information Laws had begun at the time of Miss Fisher so I am using suspended belief and letting you all know that I made up that law.

I am really enjoying creating the mystery part of the story, I hope you like it.

The next part will be all about Jack's family I hope you love them as much as I do.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne and Jack go to the club to check out the employees and to find out who this mysterious boyfriend is.  
> Then Phryne very nervously prepares to meet Jack's family for the first time.

Jack was dressed in his tux and his black overcoat. Phryne looked beautiful in a couture gown made of gold lame' that clung lovingly to her body like a second skin. Over the dress she wore a mink coat, for accessories she was dripping in gold and diamonds, right down to the beautiful evening sandals she wore. 

Burt and Ces drove them up in their taxi as they pulled up to the curve, Jack leaned forward and said, "We may have a little job for you gentlemen later, you don't mind catching a killer, do you?" he asked them with a smile.

"Of course we bleedin' don't mind, Jack," said Burt with a grin.

Phryne beamed, it's amazing how everything had changed between them with one little word. "Either Jack or I will come out and tell you where we need you to search and what we want you to do."

"We both will come out and let you know," corrected Jack giving his partner a look that said, either both of us or neither of us.

"We will be waiting for you." Ces replied with a nod and smile.

As they walked to the club Phryne said quietly, "You know I love you, Jack but you are a bit over protective."

Jack shrugged, his arm slid warmly around her waist pulling her close, "It's just my nature."

Phryne kissed his nose and smile, "I know, I think it's adorable."

Jack snorted and shook his head, "adorable?"

"Well you are."

"And you are beautiful. You looks so radiant all I want to do is undress you."

"You will, My Love, you will," she said seductively as they walked into the club.

They were greeted by a surprised but polite Natalie, "Good Evening, Inspector, Miss Fisher."

They both smiled and Jack said, "We thought we would mingle with your employees to get to know them a bit better and see if we can get a bit more information. May we have a table please?"

"Of course, it will just be a few minutes."

"I need to make a call, where is your phone, please." Jack asked politely.

"We also need to check our coats and Jack's hat, is that over there?" Asked Phryne pointing to an alcove.

"Yes, that's the hat check area and the phone is in alcove just beyond there, Jainey will point it out to you, Inspector." 

"Thank you Natalie," said Phryne over her shoulder as they walked to the hat check area.

Natalie looked after them for a few minutes and then went to check the room.

They entered the first alcove and saw Jainey, she was a sweet faced blonde with a gentle voice and expression. She made a positive impression on them both as Jack handed her his coat and hat. Then tenderly helped Phryne slip off her mink and handed it to Jainey. She accepted it graciously and handed Jack the tickets. Then Jack asked for the phone, Jainey didn't just direct him she walked him over to the phone. 

When she came back Phryne said, "My husband is a gentleman, he is such a special considerate man. "

Jainey replied, "My fiancee is exactly like that, I miss him. We are from a small village outside of  
Kyneton."

"Oh? I have family out there, what's his name?"

"Potter, Richard Potter."

"What does Richard do?"

"He is a gun smith."

"How intriguing. It must be a very interesting job?"

"It was much more interesting during the war, though he keeps very busy. He makes all kinds of things."

"Really?"

"Sorry about that, Darling. The call took longer then I expected." Said Jack with a smile.

Phryne smiled back and slipped her arm through his, "that's all right, My Darling, I've had such a lovely chat with this young lady. Thank you for keeping me entertained, Miss."

"Nice talking to you too, your very easy to talk to."

They both waved and smiled at the sweet young lady as they took their leave. The went back to Natalie who led them to their table. After they settled and gave their order to their waitress. Jack smiled and whispered, "She is right, you are very easy to talk to. Did you find out where her boyfriend is?" 

"Yes, and a bit more, wait till I tell you what that young man does for a living."

**************************************

They danced, ate, drank and chatted with all the people that worked there including, Rachel and Dutch. Now they just had to find out about Jainey's boyfriend, Richard Potter.

They had gone out to give the information to Burt, Ces came back with Phryne's car, "Burt said it should be a few days, is that all right?"

"That's just perfect, Ces," said Phryne as she cuddled close to Jack in the back seat of her car. Jack had his arms around her holding her tight, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Jack kissed the top of her head tenderly and then gently cuddled his head to hers. Ces tried to not look but he couldn't seem to help it. He now had visual proof that DI Jack Robinson was head over heals in love with Phryne Fisher. He could hear them talking quietly with gentle words and kisses as they drove back to her house. And he was calling her darling as easily as he called her Miss Fisher. Ces had never seen Jack so relaxed, he was a new man. Thinking about how his own life had changed since he met Alice, he smiled at how love changes everything.

After he dropped them off he told them he would drop the car off in the garage and give Mr. Butler the key before he headed home. "No Cec, stay the night here, it's late." said Phryne.

"Thank you Miss, but Alice is expecting me..."

"Then please come in and have something hot to drink. You have been sitting in the cold all night." Said Jack softly.

Surprised but grateful, "Thank you Inspector, I will."

"Good man." Said Jack with a nod, then he brought Phryne inside.

As Ces took the car to the garage he thought, "Yes, love does change a man."

*********************************

“Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove.  
O no, it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wand'ring bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken."

Phryne felt it right through her whole body as Jack's voice quoted from the Shakespeare's famous Sonnet. They were cuddled in bed and recovering from some pretty athletic love making. 

"I love when you recite, it is almost as thrilling as making love to you. I think when you quoted from Anthony and Cleopatra it was the first time I realized I could fall in love with you."

"You have always liked my theatrical side," he replied chucking as he traced her jaw with his thumb.

Phryne kissed his thumb, "because it showed me you had passion beneath that calm exterior. I also have always loved how gentle and kind you were to the victims, your gentle side is what attracted me too. I enjoy the man of action, breaking down doors and restraining bad guys but I love the sweet gentle man who takes care of the victims and who is more then patient with me."

Jack didn't know what to say, so he simply kissed her. She deepened the kiss and they enjoyed exploring each other for a few loving moments.

When she pulled back her hand caressed his cheek, "Darling, I don't mean to change the topic but I really need to know what did your Dad say about me?"

Jack smiled, "He adores you already."

"I mean now that we are a couple?"

"Darling, my family already considered us a couple before we were a couple. You have to understand, before I met you I hardly talked about anyone. I would just go to visit and play with my sisters kids and eat. After I met you all I talked about was Miss Fisher this, and Miss Fisher that. And as I fell in love with you, before I even knew I had myself, it became, "You won't believe what Phryne did." or, "Phryne said this," And in the last six months every word I said was about you. My Niece and Nephews adore you and my Sister , Brother in Law and Parents think you're a bloody miracle. My sister kept telling me to just get on with it and tell you. They all love you for bringing me back to myself. "

"I did all that? I can't believe it. By the way I think I will love your sister."

Jack tenderly kissed her nose, "You will, she has a powerful will. She is a lot like Robert had been. She would have been quite the barrister if she had been boy. I wish the world was different, I'd love to see her in court."

Phryne tenderly rubbed her cheek against Jack's, "You are such an amazing man. You truly believe in women, what does she do, I mean beside being a wonderful wife and mother, I know she does something more, from what you just said."

"Yes indeed she does, she has fought for women's rights for years, so has my mother."

Phryne's mouth fell open, "that explains it."

"What?" Jack knew what she meant but he loved to see her brain work.

"Your wonderful attitude toward women. You have forward thinking women in your family."

"Now i have three wonderful forward thinking women that I dearly love and respect."

"Thank you Darling." She kissed him and pulled him even closer. She started to nibble his ear. He purred and ran his fingers through her soft hair. "You are such a special man."

"Thank you, but I am just man who feels that everyone has intelligence if they will just use it. You are a lot like Mum, I think that's why I liked you the moment I met you."

Stunned Phryne pulled back, "You did? You sure didn't show it."

"Sweetheart, you invaded my crime scene."

"So?"

"So I was annoyed yet intrigued..."

"Awww..."

"What?"

"You were intrigued by me at our first meeting."

"Another shock?"

"To me, yes. I thought you really didn't care for me till our second meeting on the train."

"No, I was intrigued. And finding you all hot and sweaty like that did have an effect but I swallowed it and tried to remain professional. On the train it became fascination with a touch of lust..."

Phryne licked her lips, "Hmmm, yummy."

Jack kissed her along her jaw line, "Yes, very yummy. You are so delicious, my lovely Phryne," he whispered between kisses down her neck.

"Mmmmm, so are you..." she moaned as he worked his way down to her breasts.

"You're delicious," he moaned hungrily as he reached the sweet spot between her breasts and began to kiss, lick and suck her.

She arched her back to push herself closer for more, "Hmmmm," she lost all train of thought as they explored each other passionately.

*********************************

Jack had never seen Phryne so nervous. The woman had faced serial killers with no fear. She has been in every kind of jeopardy and didn't blink an eye. She was not even this nervous when she finally told him that she loved him. She has changed 5 times, worried about her accessories, how she wore her hair. She has changed her hat 10 times and she had worn almost every pair of shoes in her closet. Should she wear a coat or stole? Right now she has put on the 11th hat and asked him a question he never thought he would hear coming out of those beautiful red lips.

"Jack, is this appropriate?

"Appropriate?"

"Will it do?"

Jack tilted his head, he had never seen such a fuss from her before, usually she does not care what anyone thinks. He leaned back on the chaise in the boudoir and said, "Darling, you have looked so beautiful in every outfit you have put on. Perfect, actually. Your going to put on every garment in your closet, I have loved everything."

"This is very important, Sweetheart. This is the first time I meet your family."

"They already love you, you have not one reason to worry. Now if I had to go to dinner with your Aunt Prudence...?"

"Jack!" She chuckled, knowing that was what he wanted. He smiled back and tilted his head with an expression that said, "You know I'm right about her." "Oh Jack, she adores you. Really. It's me that she objects to."

"Well she hides it well, I seem to be the object of her disdain."

"Well your not...Jack is this coat appropriate or should I wear the stole...?"

Jack shook his head, his diversion only worked for a second. He got up and walked over to her pulling her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. "I really don't care what they think but because I know them well I know it will be fine. The only member of my family who would be a worry would be my father, but he thinks you're a wonder so all will be well."

Phryne carefully used her fingers to clean the lipstick off his lips as she asked, "How I am a wonder?"

Jack smiled at her for cleaning his lips, "Thank you." Then he shrugged and replied, "When I came home from the war I was shadow of myself. I lost....well...everything. My zest for life, my humor, my passion really. My joie de vive. After I met you somehow you brought me back to myself. Fighting, laughing, flirting with you made me feel apart of the world again. At least the part of the world your in, I feel very much a part of that world thanks to you and my family is just very grateful to you for that."

 

"How am I responsible? I just enjoyed your company and cared about you..."

 

"Precisely."

 

Phryne lowered her head to his shoulder and lowered her eyes. Jack with such a look of love and tenderness, that he would be unrecognizable to most people that he knew, gently he lifted her head up with his finger and kissed her. "Darling, I love you so much. You gave me my life back and you are the center of my life."

 

Phryne tenderly traced his sincere mouth and looked into his eyes filled with pure love for her. She felt such security looking into those beautiful blue eyes. "I have always fought for my own independence, you share my life but your not in competition with me or trying to dominated me. You're a wonder. You have brought me something I would never have thought I would need in my life, you make me feel safe. I love you so much too, you are my life. ' She brought her hands into his soft thick hair and kissed him passionately.

 

**************************

Jack held onto Phryne's hand as they walked up his sister's walkway. Three little tornadoes ran out of the house straight toward their Uncle. "Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!" They were jumping up and down and asking to be picked up. 

Jack laughed as he brought his free hand to his mouth, "Shhhh, you'll wake up the whole neighbor hood. Hello, hello, hello." He smiled at Phryne who released her hand so Jack could greet them. He picked each child up and hugged and kissed them. When he picked up the eldest he groaned, "Bobbie your as big as your Daddy." 

"No, he's not Uncle Jack, hes just the eldest." Said Jackie the youngest boy sagely correcting his Uncle. 

Jack tousled Jackie's hair and said, "That's right Jackie, old man. He is." 

Phryne smiled except at home with her family she had not seen him so comfortable. You could see he adored the children as much as they adored him. Jack went back to Phryne and slipped his arm around her waist brought her close as he said, " Kids, This is my friend, Miss Phryne Fisher. Phryne, these sweet ruffians are Bobbie, Jackie and Celene Holland."

"Nice to meet you," said Phryne with a sweet friendly smile that reached her eyes. 

Each child walked up to her and in a very adult fashion said hello and shook her hand. Celene dropped a curtsy. Jack covered his mouth to hide his smile and said, "Celly sweetheart, who told you curtsy like that?"

"Grandpa because she is a Horable."

Jack crouched down and tickled the little girl, "That's Honorable, Sweetheart." and he sounded it out for her. "But you don't have to be formal with Phryne, she is really a nice lady."

"Oh?" said Celene. She toddled over to Phryne and looked up at her with a beautiful smile and asked, " Would you like to see my new doll house, Fryee?" Jack looked so proud of the little girl and met Phryne's eyes, she looked extremely touched. 

Phryne bent down so she was on the same level with her, the little girl who looked a lot like Jainey did at that age. "I'd love to see it, Celene."

"Goody!" She reached out for the nice ladies hand. Phryne straightened up and extended her hand allowing the tiny little girl to lead her into the house. 

Jack followed with an arm around each of his nephews, they stopped at the doorway and Jackie asked, "Uncle Jack, could we play football after dinner?"

Jack nodded, " I'd love to, Jackie. But you know if my work calls...."

"I hope all the bad guys behave themselves. I like to play ball with you, Uncle Jack."

"Behave themselves, Robbie? Where did you learn that?"

"Grandpa." Nodded the little boy as he took one of his Uncles hands and led him inside. Jackie took the other and helped, making Jack laugh as he tried not to let the boys knock anything over in his sisters entry hall. "Of course, who else," thought Jack.

Instead of heading to the parlor with the adults the children led them to the playroom. Celene led Phryne right to playhouse. She was excited to share with it someone other then family. "What do you think, Frynee?"

Phryne inspected the beautiful dollhouse carefully. "It's beautiful, who gave it to you?"

"Uncle Jack, he gave it to me for my birthday, He's lovely, isn't he?" She asked sincerely.

Phryne smiled at the sweet little girl. She looked over her shoulder and watched the two little boys leading the now completely relaxed Jack Robinson into the playroom, he was laughing and shaking his head in amusement. "Yes Celene, I think he is a very lovely man." 

Celene walked closer to her studying her face and she nodded her head sagely and said, "Your very beautiful just like Uncle Jack said."

"Thank you Sweetheart, your very beautiful too." "The little girl blushed much like her uncle did and hugged her. Phryne hugged her gently back as Celene replied, "Thank you." Phryne felt tear fall down her cheeks.

Jack looked over to her to make sure they were getting on, he was stunned to see Phryne not only hugging Celene but the tears in Phryne's eyes, but when their eyes met she smiled and winked at him. "Ah," thought Jack, "she's touched by her. And Celly looks very much in love with Phryne. "Good start, " thought Jack happily.


	5. Dinner With Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne and Jack have dinner with his family and the mystery continues...
> 
> Notes at the end...

Celia leaned against the doorway watching her brother, his girl and her children playing together in the playroom. They were playing charades, they were all laughing and running about. She had never seen her brother so happy or relaxed. Even in the early days of his marriage with Rosie he had never seemed so content in himself and in his own life. As she watched Jack and Phryne sit together laughing at the antics of Celly acting out her clues, she saw how they touched each other, looked at each other, seemed completely connected to each other and yet happily able to be take part in the children's playtime. She smiled to herself and nodded.

 

She walked into the room and called to her children, "Time to get washed up kids." They stopped and looked to Jack to intervene on their behalf. Jack looked at his sister who raised an eyebrow very much like Jack would to admonish Phryne, it made Phryne smile broadly at how alike the two sibling were. "Come on my little Ruffians, you know your Grandpa does not like to be kept waiting."

 

"Yes Mummy," they all said. Robbie smiled at his Uncle and Phryne, "That was fun, I hope we get to play after dinner." He ran off to get washed. "Thank you Uncle Jack, Phryne you are a great team, I can't wait to play something else with you," said Jackie with a big smile then he turned to run out of the room. Celly ran over to Phryne to give her a hug and kiss. Then she climbed onto her Uncle's lap and gave him a hug and kiss. "You were right, Uncle Jack, Fyree is wonderful!" She ran to the door, blew them kisses and ran out of the room.

 

Celia walked right to Phryne and held her hand out to shake hands, Phryne shook her hand as Celia said, "Hello Miss Fisher, I am Celia Robinson Holland."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, please call me Phryne," Phryne said with a sweet smile, "your children are wonderful, so polite yet so full of life."

"Thank you, call me Celia. Yes, I think they are pretty wonderful, what about you, big brother?"

"I think I would keep them around," Jack said with a huge smile, his arm slipped around Phryne's waist and he smiled back at his sister. "Isn't Phryne wonderful? Just as I described her."

"Oh, how exactly did you describe me, Darling?"

"As a paragon of virtue..."

"Hardly virtue..."

"Then merely a paragon..."

"Merely?"

Celia laughed and shook her head, "Yes Jack, she is exactly as you described her, a perfect match for you."

Phryne and Jack smiled at Celia and Jack said, "Thanks Celly. I see Father has been coaching the children?"

Celia blinked innocently, "I don't what you mean?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh please, teaching Little Celly she needs to curtsy for Phryne and teaching Robbie the phrase "behave themselves," who else would do that? Besides the kids already told me that he did."

"Then why ask me?"

"Police tactics," said Phryne with a wicked smile.

Jack shrugged and said, "Did he teach them that dignified little greeting for Phryne outside too?"

"Maybe," said Celia with a smile. "Oh come on Jack, he is proud of you and he wants Phryne to have a good impression since you told us she was not a big fan of children."

"You didn't?" Phyne said shocked.

"It was way back on our second case together, when you first met Jane, and I also told them how you changed your mind once you get to know them." He replied defensively. "I also told him what a wonderful mother you are to Jane and how you adore each other. Come on, Darling, don't i get points for that, at the very least?"

Phryne looked at him with her head tilted to the side, then she smiled and played with his lapels, and said, "I guess I will give you allowances this time, Sweetheart." 

"Thank you," replied Jack as Phyne pulled him in for a kiss. 

Celia realized for a moment that they forgot she was there. She loved it, this was side of her brother she had never seen. He had never been under any woman's spell before, not like this. It was enchantingly beautiful. When they pulled back they both realized they had gone too far, 

"Sorry Sis..."

"No need to apologize, I have to say, I never thought to see you so human, Jack..."

"Well thanks a lot, Celly..."

"I didn't mean it that way..."

"Darling, I think Celia just means she likes that we get romantic..."

"That's big of her..."

"Oh come off it Jackie, your a romantic, look at your reading material. You finally met someone who brought it out into the open. I am happy for you."

Jack looked at Phryne who smiled sweetly and caressed his cheek. "And Jack brings it out in me too. I have been many things before I met him but never romantic. I see what you mean."

"To answer your earlier question, Jackie, yes she is exactly as you described her, perfect for you and I think we will be great friends."

Phryne smiled brightly and nodded, "so do I."

Jack smiled and nodded to his sister and rubbed Phryne's shoulder as he said quietly, "Sorry Celly, I am a bit nervous..."

"I thought I wasn't to be nervous and your nervous...?"

"Because your not in for any criticism, My Love, but I assure you, I am."

"No your not, Dad promised to be good."

"To whom?"

"Mum."

Jack's eyebrow went up and his crooked smile appeared. He looked at Phryne with a bit of relief and said, "Maybe we will have nice, peaceful evening." He held out his arms, one for Phryne and the other for Celia to escort them to dinner."

 

*******************************

Though they were in a very formal dining room it was not a formal meal. The head of the family sat at the head of the table but instead of sitting across from his wife, they sat next to each other. Phryne sat next to Robert Robinson, pouring on the charm and talking about some his son's latest adventures pointing up all of Jack's talents. Jack sat next to Phryne trying to get her to stop by giving her subtle touches to her hand and hip but gave up when they were blithely ignored. Celia who sat next to her husband, Gerald and across from them watched amused as Jack kept sending pleading looks to his sister who merely smiled and wrinkled her nose at her big brother.

The rest of table was happily engaged by Celia and Gerald's children, joking, teasing and being normal children. Celia and Jack's mother Gladys popped up after each course to bring in the next course. They talked about politics and world issues in an open and non-judgmental way. 

Phryne truly enjoyed herself and she saw why Jack fit in so well at her table, he was brought up in a forward thinking household with open minded people.

"So of course, dear Jack, wrapped the whole thing up and helped reunite a mother and son who had suffered so much tragedy." Said Phryne dramatically.

"You forgot a few significant facts, like the fact that you found the young man who was killed, and that Hugh and Dot found out about the photograph. It was a group effort, Darling..."

"Was he always so modest, Gladys?" Asked Phryne sweetly, as she tenderly caressed his cheek, she could feel him growl, so she kissed his cheek which made his face heat up and the growl turn into happy hum.

Gladys enjoyed watching the playful happy interaction between Phryne and Jack. It was so much better then cold civility that he had with Rosie. "Yes, he was Phryne. He was always shy and modest."

"Mum!" said Jack, his face shocked at his Mother's complicity in Phryne's campaign, "I was not."

"Ha!" Said Celia, "of you were, Jackie. You still are, you need someone lively like Phryne to bring you out. I think I will love having you in the family, Phryne, your just what we need."

"Thank you Celia, I already think your wonderful."

"I knew you two would get on, in fact I told Phryne I thought the whole family would love her." Said Jack proudly.

A thunderous answer came from the children at the other end of the table, which resulted in a lot of laughter at the table.

******************************

Despite the misgivings about Jack's formidable father, Phryne found it a delightful evening and she really liked the older Robinsons. She felt that Jack's father loved his son but just couldn't see all Jack's wonderful assets, but the man truly cared about him. Despite Phryne's proclamation to everyone she met that she dislikes children, she loved Jack's niece and nephews, they were sweet, full of fun, worshiped her Jack and seemed perfectly adorable. 

After dinner Jack and Phryne were invited to have after dinner drinks in the parlor by his parents. Celia gave them both a sympathetic and sweet smile as she took her children back to the nursery to play before bed. Jack rolled his eyes at his sister and she gave him an encouraging look. Jack sighed, he held Phryne's hand and pulled her back, then he brought his finger to his lips and led her to a nook between the dining room and parlor. 

"Why Inspector, what are your intentions?" She asked as he pulled her close, her arms went around Jacks neck pulling him even closer. 

"My intentions are to let you off the hook, Darling," said Jack as he pulled her in for a kiss. When they pulled back he whispered into her ear, "Why don't you go and chat with Gerry and Celly while I see what my parents want?"

"No Darling," she rubbed her nose against his making him smile, "we are partners. I will face the wrath of your parents with you, besides, I like your Dad. I don't think it will be as bad as your imagining."

"I love my Dad, but he can be...a bit..."

"Formidable?"

"Why yes, you can say that."

"Jack!" Called Robert Robinson from the parlor, "your Mother and I are waiting for you."

Jack took a deep steadying breath, then he called out, "Coming Dad." He looked at Phryne and said, "Well Darling, if you desire to accompany me into the breech, shall we away?"

"I do." She kissed Jack again, then took out his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the lipstick. "Shall we?" Phryne offered her partner her arm which he took happily and they went into battle...

********************

Robert Robinson made drinks for Jack and Phryne and then joined his wife on the sofa. Phryne and Jack sat close together on chaise, sipping their drinks.

Robert cleared his throat and said, "I see your both very happy together and I am pleased, are you intending to marry?"

"Dad?!" Jack almost swallowed his teeth and spilled his drink. Phryne saved it and put both drinks down on a side table beside her. 

"Son, your a good man. You have sacrificed so much for so many people. If anyone deserves a happy home life it's you. You never really had that with Rosie. I really like your Phryne, she is smart, capable and she adores you. She is a perfect partner and as I said I have never seen you so very happy."

Jack gulped in a breath, squeezed Phryne's hand lightly and replied, "Your right, Dad. She is a wonderful partner. Perfect for me and we are very happy. We don't have to be married to be happy or have a wonderful life together. We already do." Jack brought his arm around Phryne's shoulders and she happily moved closer and put her head on his warm shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and looked at his father steadily. 

Phryne was very proud of her Jack, she knew he was not intimated by many people but the older man sitting on the sofa was one of them. And he elegantly and calmly rebutted his argument in way that is worthy of a son of a barrister. 

Robert did look a little surprise by his sons reply, "What about children, a family?"

"We have a family, Dad. Phryne created a wonderful but unconventional family. And... I feel a part of it. I am very close to them all. And wait till you meet Jane, Phryne's ward. She is sweet, extremely smart and a truly lovely girl inside and out. She is our daughter. I do have my own family. " Jack's eyes met Phryne's, it was a private telepathy, she simply nodded and smiled. "Dad, why don't you and Mum come to dinner when this case we're working on is over. We would love for you to meet them all."

"Robert, Gladys, you will love our little family. It is very jovial and warm. Everyone is very loving and accepting. We would love for you to come and meet them."

Robert contemplated the couple on the chaise, they were glowing, they were so happy. It was obvious to anyone that looked. He knew they were a normal couple, they fought, and made up. They had worked hard and had fun doing it. And most importantly they were head over heals in love. He liked Phryne, she was a little crazy but she was a good woman, with a fine mind, who had a deep compassion, much like his boy. A perfect match. He hoped in time they would marry but for now, "We'd loved to come, if you will still have us?"

Jack looked stunned, Phryne looked triumphant. "Of course, as soon its wrapped up, please come."

Jack was speechless.

******************

 

“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And too often is his gold complexion dimm'd:  
And every fair from fair sometimes declines,  
By chance or natures changing course untrimm'd;  
By thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee.” 

They were curled around each other in bed, they had just made passionate love. Jack purred the sonnet as he tenderly let his fingers caress her arms and chest. Phryne lay on top of him, her head cradled on his shoulder her fingers tracing his lips as he recited the sonnet. She wondered what people would think of the stoic Chief Detective Inspector who recited Shakespeare's Sonnets after he passionately made love to her, "What would your fellow officers think about your poetic side?"

"It would not be a shock, on my little time off, such as going to work out at the club, they will find me in the steam room reading my collected Shakespeare. I have always been the quiet book worm, being a police officer did not change that. I don't think they understand it, but they accept it, especially since I am a fellow football fan."

"Indeed you are, I can't wait till our next game..."

"Neither can I, will you wear my scarf?"

"Of course, Dot helped me make a new one for you so no one will question your team spirit."

"Perish the thought."

They both laughed and kissed. 

"Jack, you were right, I adore your family."

"And they adore you. Sorry about the marriage talk, Darling."

"That doesn't worry me, your Dad wants more Grandchildren."

"Including Jane he has four, what does he want a football team?"

"No, he wants a name sake."

"Phryne, he has one, Robbie."

"He has a different last name."

"It will have to do." Jack said as he gently turned her worried face toward his, "I will not let him dictate these things to us. It is a personal choice. Our choice. He will just have to accept it."

"I hope so, Darling."

"I know so."

**************************************

Burt had a tale to tell when he returned from up north. "That punter that's suppose to be so innocent has quite the thing going out there."

"Oh?" Asked Jack, "What kind of thing?"

"Yeah, he's selling and making illegal guns."

"What?!" Jack and Phryne yelped at the same time. 

'Yeah, this bloke has quite the organization, I was in the pub, he uses the back room and his bidding is done by nice young presentable mobsters, just like him. Quite the racket."

"Does Jainey Know?" Asked Phryne worried and stunned if this sweet child could know what her fiancee was up to.

"I don't think so, Miss. He seems to be very sly, he does it all on the side. Most of the town doesn't know a thing, except in the Pub, and even they think of him as a nice young man."

"Did you use my special camera, to document everything?"

"Yes, Miss Cec is developing them for me."

"What special camera?" Asked Jack, his head tilted to one side, giving her a look that she knew quite well.

"I will use it when we get it back so you can see just how special it is," Phryne said with a wink.

Burt looked away as Jack smiled and said, "Sounds like fun." Then Jack cleared his throat and said, "Well done, Burt. Great job." He clapped his hand on Burt's shoulder and smiled at the stunned man. It was the first real compliment the inspector had given him, "Thank you Inspector."

Phryne smiled at Jack and then winked at Burt, "Yes, wonderful job. Get something to eat before you come with us to the station, did you tell Cec to meet us there with the pictures?"

"Yes Miss,"

Burt's chest puffed out as he followed Mr. Butler to the kitchen. Jack and Phryne exchanged amused smiles. Then Jack leaned back in his chair and sighed, "That was unforeseen...."

"Yes but it's very interesting, should we ask Jane?"

"When we go to the club tomorrow night."

"That's a date, my Darling," said Phryne with a kiss on the cheek. 

He tenderly caressed her cheek and said, " Indeed it is."

************************

Jack was at his desk at the station with the photos that Burt had taken of Jainey's fiancee. He was dutifully writing notes in his notebook. He flipped back and forth through the pages to read the earlier testimony and notes on the crime scene. He had the crime scene photos lined up at the top of his desk followed by the photos of the illegal gun manufacture and running. He put his hands through his hair and closed his eyes trying to get it to click in his mind so he could connect them.

Hugh knocked on the door and nervously entered his boss's office. "Sir?"

"Yes Collins," he replied, he didn't look up he was writing a thought about how the young man might be connected either to Natalie or the waitress Rachel and that might have something to do with club owner's death. 

"There has been another death at the Moonshine Club." He said with a deep sadness in his voice.

Jack's head whipped up and he saw the look in Collins eyes, he asked concerned, "And do we know who?"

"Jane Holden, Sir." Replied Hugh sadly knowing how Miss Fisher felt about the young woman.

"Damn!" Jack slammed his hand down on his desk making an echoing sound around the room. "That child was a completely innocent girl. I knew I should have gotten her the hell out of there."

"But Sir, we didn't have any proof she was in any danger, did we?"

"Unfortunately not, except of course what her so called fiance did for a living,,,:" Jack growled the word. He took a few steadying breaths looked at Hugh and said, "Pull the fellow in Collins."

"Yes Sir, " 

After a couple of moments of finger drumming Jack jumped up and headed to the door of his office, "I will be at Miss Fishers, let me know when you bring him in. Miss Fisher will be upset she...the young lady reminded her of her late sister."

Hugh nodded, "I know, Sir. Dot told me. I will call you at Miss Fisher's when we get him."

"Thank you Hugh." Jack said and smiled at the young man. He looked down and said softly, "One of the major drawbacks of our profession is that even if we suspect something we can't do a thing with out proof. And as result an innocent person dies..." 

"And there was no proof..."

"Not a stitch...it does not prevent it from hurting."

Hugh nodded. "I know."

***********************

Phryne was wrapped tightly in Jack's arms, her head snuggled against his shoulder as she cried her eyes out. Jack kissed her tenderly on the forehead and cheek, as he ran his fingers through her hair. It was a bit shocking to Phryne as she cried how much she relied on Jack's strength and comfort. She had for a long time even when they were friendly associates. The slow trust they had built from case to case became a deep friendship and now love. And now as she was swaddled in a pure love she realized that she could not live with out him.

All those years ago, after all the torture and pain that the bastard Rene had put her through, she had promised she would never rely on anyone but herself. When she met Jack, she found there were good men. Not just good, but kind, compassionate, but most important that you could trust. And Jack was the epitome of that kind of man. She hugged Jack tighter to her and rubbed her cheek against his.

Jack responded by pulling her onto his lap and whispering, "I am so sorry, My Love."

At that moment Dot came home, she could see by Jack's expression and Phryne's crying that something was terribly wrong. "What happened, Miss? Inspector?"

Jack met her eyes, his were full of a deep pain, he said, "That young girl Jane was killed at the night club tonight."

Dot put her hand to her mouth, her eyes filled with tears, "Oh no."

"Dorothy would mind making Phryne your special cup of tea?"

"Of course, Sir."

"Jack, please Dorothy, call me Jack." Dotty nodded and left the room to go to the kitchen and prepare some tea.

"You always take such good care of me," said Phryne softly, her voice quite sore from sobbing.

"I love you," he answered simply.

"But Jack, you always have, even before we were really friends."

Jack shrugged and his expressive face became almost comical. Phryne laughed and she kissed his nose.

"I always cared," replied Jack, "even when I wanted to lock you up for interference."

"You mean when you took those lovely shots of me that now reside in your office?"

Jack nodded and smiled, "I love those pictures. They are very treasured possessions."

"And I have not a single shot of you, Darling. Jack...?"

"All right Sweetheart, I will dig some out for you."

Phryne squealed and kissed him passionately, he returned the kiss and deepened it. She whispered in his ear, "Darling, how about taking a picture with me? A professional one?"

Jack pulled back, cupped her cheeks and looked deeply into her eyes. "If you like."

"I would love it so much."

"Then that's a date too." Phryne kissed him again passionately not parting till they were panting for a gulp of air.

************************************

Rich Potter looked like a nice young man but between the evidence given by Burt and gathered at the Pub which was his headquarters, his looks were quite deceiving. They had more then enough to hold on charges of gun running and money laundering.

He was going to jail and he knew it but now he was in an interview room facing two angry people to see if there would be a charge of murder added to the court docket. 

Phryne sat in front of him she was the picture of cool on the outside but inside she was seething mad. Jack leaned against the wall behind her, his face was blank, he had learned long ago to hide his emotions when facing down a suspect. However like Phryne he was seething mad that he could kill such a sweet young woman and if he did it, Jack would see to it, that he would hang.

Jack began the interview in a deceptively calm voice, "as you know you are already under arrest for gun running, money laundering and suspected of extortion. You will be in jail a long time but now we are here to discuss your possible involvement in the death of your fiance Jane Holden..."

"I have never killed anyone! I did the other stuff but we only intimated, we have never really hurt a soul physically. You got to believe me!"

"How did you feel about Jane?" Asked Phryne quietly.

"I love her, I adore her. I have since we were children I did everything so we had enough money to marry..."

"And...?" Asked Jack leading the suspect to hopefully further disclosures.

"And what? What could you mean? I love her."

Phryne's head tilted to the side, her eyes bore into the young man, "You lived a part for a long time. Your a healthy young man. did you have a girl on the side?"

"You actually think I would cheat on my Jane? Never. She was my angel, my everything. I did it all for her. I can't believe she is dead." Tears poured now from his eyes. He looked at Phryne begging her to believe him.

Jack who had met many a killer who could turn on the crocodile tears was not moved. "You lied to her, for a long time, you lied to her about how you made your money. Didn't you?"

"Never!"

"Oh? She knew about the gun running and...."

"No Inspector, of course she didn't. I never mentioned it and she...."

"And why would Jane mention it? Why would she even suspect?"

"She..." he hesitated.

"She found out, didn't she? She confronted you begging to know the truth...?" Phryne asked pretty sure she knew his reply.

"No!!!!"

"They were blackmailing you. Threatening either tell or kill your sweetheart, your honest finance."

"NO!!!!!"

"Was it Natalie O'Connor or Jerry Johnson?" 

"It didn't happen that way!! NO! Please!" He stood up. Collins gently pushed him back down. "Please Sir, Stay seated or I will be forced to cuff you to the chair. 

The bereft young man sat, his head in hands crying shaking his head. "It didn't, it didn't..."

"What did happen, then?" Phryne asked, her mind began to click, she saw a picture of what happened, she just needed the young man to confirm it.

"It was Jerry Johnson, he heard about our business somehow and he wanted in on it. He knew my Jainey didn't know about it so he black mailed me into cutting him in or he would tell her everything. He said, "wouldn't it break her heart if her love from childhood turned out to be a dirty crook." I was beside myself, I couldn't let him hurt her. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, I want to get who ever did this too. I love her so much...my Jainey...." He began to cry in earnest. Jack and Phryne exchanged looks they believed him, their countenance changed. They now believed he knew the truth or at least part of it, but no longer believed him to be the killer. 

"Well Rich, someone wanted to hurt her. Someone killed her, help us to get them."

Rich nodded, he took a deep breath, when he looked at them he was both grief stricken and angry. "I paid the Bastard. That night, I took Jainey home after her shift, had dinner with her and then told her I needed to run some errands. I came back to club and paid him 500 pounds."

"Anyone see you?"

Rich gave them a list of names. Jack nodded to Collins who led him out of the room to the cells.

***************************

Jack and Phryne were back in his office. Jack sat in his chair and Phryne perched on his desk went through the notes that Hugh took during the interview. 

"it is such an open field, they were all there. Natalie, Dutch, Rachel, it could have been anyone."

Jack nodded, "I know."

"Well Inspector, do you have your suspicions?"

"Of course, as do you I assume?"

"Of course."

Jack looked up to her and tilted his head, "Care to share?"

Phryne looked at him wickedly, "No more then you do."

Jack smiled and said, "So we will both retain our own thoughts?"

"It is more fun that way, isn't it?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "We are not having fun, we are trying to catch a ruthless killer."

"I disagree on only one point, the investigation, the putting together of the puzzle is fun. But the animal who killed poor Jainey, that is the making of new nightmares for me."

Jack stood up and tilted her head so he looked into her eyes and said quietly, "We will get the bastard, I promise you, my love." He pulled her into a warm embrace, she nestled in and whispered, "I know we will."

*********************************

Notes;

One more chapter to go for this story of the series but don't worry, I have already finished the first draft of the second story of the series. And that one has a lot of family in it :)


	6. Solved another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the first story of the series. Jack and Phryne investigate further and get into potentially deadly trouble but they figure it out and its a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some drug induced wild sex in the beginning, the heroes have no idea they took the drug but it was necessary to the plot line. 
> 
> I would like to say thank you to everyone for sticking through all the chapters of this story of the series. The adventure continues with the next story of the series, very, very soon :) Thanks so much, Ri

If it was possible they looked even more glamorous on their second visit to the night club. They came in like a freight train spreading a lot of money and charming everyone they came into contact with. Except Natalie, Phryne noticed she looked annoyed and slightly panicked.

When Natalie went to check the room for a table, Phyne whispered, "Does she look...?"

"Scared? Yes, she does." Whispered Jack as he handed the coats and his hat to the new hat check girl.

"Hmmm, do you think she might be our killer?"

"Yes, though she had to have help. She always seems so cool. Why is she so skiddish now?" Jack asked as he watched Natalie head back to them from the back of the club.

"Very good question, Darling."

Jack smiled wickedly at her, "Why thank you for the compliment, Darling."

"Jack, you always have good questions."

"And you always have good answers."

Natalie approached them, she smiled and showed them to a closed off booth toward the back of the club with a view of the whole place. She then offered them a bottle of Champagne, "We are offering all of our guests some free Champagne today to keep the Punters coming in, would you like some?"

"That would be nice, thank you," said Phryne with a smile.

Natalie returned with a bottle in a bucket of ice and placed it by Jack. Jack took the bottle and poured some for Phryne and then himself, " I noticed they already replaced poor Jane."

"Yes, it was rather quick wasn't it. And she does not seem very grief stricken despite her nerves."

"I noticed. Still she couldn't have possibly made that mess with Johnson all on her own."

"So she had a partner, maybe Jane's fiancee or her husband."

"Yes, that's possible..."Jack stopped mid speech as Rachel approached them.

"Would like a bite, Miss, Sir?"

Jack nodded and said, "Yes, I will have scrambled eggs and sausage and would like welsh rabbit, Phryne?"

"Well done, Darling, yes that sounds delicious."

Rachel nodded, "Got it. It will be up in just a few."

After she left, Jack tilted his head toward her, 'What about her?"

"You mean Rachel in concert with her boyfriend Dutch?" Jack nodded.

"Yes, it could be them but she seems normal, no nerves..."

"She could be a very good actress."

"Here you go, enjoy." said Rachel with a bit of a curtsy.

Jack smirked, "Maybe not."

"No, maybe not," Phryne laughed as she took a sip of her Champagne. She closed her eyes as she felt it all the way to her toes. "Oh that is lovely," she said with a dazzling smile.

Jack had just taken a bite of his scrambled eggs which he almost choked on. He swallowed it and then took a small drink from his own glass. He closed his eyes too, he felt that go straight down to his nether regions and stirred his libido, He moved a bit closer to his love and started to kiss her neck as he whispered into her ear, "Yes, that is very strong."

She purred and stretched her neck, "Hmmmm, that feels good," she took another sip and dripped a bit on her neck. It dribbled right to her clavicle and Jack had to follow the line of it. When he reached the hollow of her of neck he began to suck on it. "Mmmmm," He moaned as he enjoyed the taste of her skin mixed with the glorious Champagne."

Phryne's head was against the back of the booth as she whispered in purr, "Maybe we should eat something..."

"I am..." Jack growled.

Phryne ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer, Jack kissed his way up till he reached her lips. kissing her with a wild abandon. When they pulled back the only thing they had a taste for was their drinks, they were both very thirsty. Jack sat up and poured one for himself and a drink for his Phryne, they both swallowed it as if it was gin. After three more glasses each swallowed very quickly the bottle was empty. 

When they were done, Jack pulled Phryne back to him bringing her on top of him as they lie back in the booth. Phryne and Jack were kissing and tasting each other wildly now. Jack's hands had moved to Phryne's dress bringing it up and Phryne's nimble fingers were undoing Jack's belt and unbuttoning his pants. They couldn't care less where they were, all they wanted was each other no matter what.

Natalie with a wicked gleam in her eye placed an open bottle on their table, "Here, have a bit more bubbly on the house and I'll give you more privacy." She pulled the curtain and smiled an ugly smile as she told the band to play its loudest jazz tune. Knowing that the drug would keep the two coppers busy while she did what she had to do, to clean up this mess. She would make sure her boys delivered them safely home.

Phryne was riding Jack, she hardly noticed that Natalie closed the curtain but she smiled wildly when she saw the Champagne.  
She poured it over both of them and then poured some down her throat. Jack begged for some, she happily shared it with him but it was in her mouth as they kissed, They both drank it from her mouth several more times and then Phryne thought of using it below to help them on their way. Jack agreed enthusiastically making sure it was everywhere. 

Their sex grew wilder and wilder and when they went over the edge screaming each others names falling unconscious, no one in the night club noticed. The music was so loud and they were both were so well hidden. 

********************************************************

Phryne and Jack awoke in her car outside Phryne's house, still high on the drug they didn't even question it, they just ran into the house giggling like children. They went into the parlor throwing off their clothes, pulling off stubborn pieces like buttons and stays which went flying around the room. Till all they could see was each others glistening skin and that was all they wanted, they made love till they couldn't move any longer, they curled around each other and fell deeply asleep. 

***********************************************************************

When they woke the next morning they both hurt. Jack swore his hair hurt him.

"Darling, I believe we were drugged," whispered Phryne, her head hurt so bad she thought she would die.

Jack took a deep breath and sat up, he tenderly helped Phryne to sit up too, as he replied, "Yes, we most definitely were. I have never gone so mad in my life, not even in my college freshman days. And I have never had a hang over this bad. What kind of drug could have had this bad a reaction?" He replied also whispering.

Phryne leaned back trying to get her mind back in gear, "I don't know, but I know who gave it to us in my last visage of sanity..."

"Natalie, the Bitch," He growled. Even though it was no louder then his whisper, Phryne reacted as if he yelled. "Sorry darling....Phryne I'm..."

"Feeling it, I know me too. It must be on our skin...Jack we have to wash it off." Her voice was full of panic she jumped up and ran upstairs to the bathroom followed by Jack. Both naked as Jaybirds they ran through the house till they reached the bathroom praying no one would wake up early and see them in this state.

Phryne filled the tub and Jack poured in the bubble bath as they both got in it started to take effect again. They began to kiss each other wildly but they began to wash each other with just as much fierceness, as they became cleaner they became calmer, till they were both just lovingly washing each other. 

Jack shuddered but he felt normal again, he looked at Phryne and her eyes were now calm. "Lets wash our hair too. That stuff works through the skin as well as internally. Tip your head back and I will do the same." They both rinsed their hair and when they came back up they breathed a sigh of relief. 

Jack smiled sweetly and tapped his chest, she smiled back and turned in the bath so Jack could soap her hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his gentle hands running through her hair cleaning it gently. "Jack, I am so mad we were victimized like that. I thought we were too smart to be fooled like this."

"Sadly we are human, Love," answered Jack, "we are smart and savvy but if we drink something that has been drugged that is tasteless like that, how can we protect ourselves. I think we should have Dr. Mac test our blood so we can find out what that Bitch used. Rinse your hair, Darling."

Phryne smiled and rinsed her hair in the bath water then she turned in the tub and patted her chest. Jack smiled back, he stood up and turned around. She worshiped his chiseled body as the water dripped down showing him off to perfection. She also enjoyed the blush that warmed his skin as he sat down between her legs and leaned back for her to wash his hair.

"I think its so sweet that you blush when I admire you." She said as she started to soap his hair.

"Can't help it, remember me, I'm basically shy." He closed his eyes as she started to scrub his scalp, "I love the feel of your fingers against my scalp."

"I do remember that your shy," She kissed his shoulder, " and I think it's beautiful." 

He chuckled, "Beautiful, huh?"

"Very, by the way I love your fingers rubbing me anywhere."

Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled, " Yes, I think you have made that beautifully clear since we became a couple."

"Good, I wouldn't want to have any secrets."

"Oh Phryne, we still have our secrets but that is part of the fun."

"Alright my Darling, rinse," Jack bent forward and rinsed his hair. Then they got out of the tub, and Phryne reached under the sink for some gloves, " lets dry off and then scrub this thing."

Jack nodded. They both made sure they were dry and put on their robes which covered their arms. They also made sure the gloves covered the rest of their skin and scoured the tub. 

"We need to get our stuff out of the parlor and put them in a bag. I want Dr, Mac to test them too. We don't want Dot or Mr. Butler to become infected by this stuff." Said Jack as he stood up.

Phryne nodded, "lets put these gloves in a bag too." As they went downstairs to get a bag and clean up the parlor Phryne asks, "Jack, what could she be doing that she would need to drug us like that?"

"I'm worried that she did more damage, maybe I should call the station to have them see if they can locate her."

"Let quickly clean the parlor and then call. We will call both Hugh and Mac."

"Phryne, this may get even uglier."

"I hope not."

**************************************************

Dr. Mac paced back and forth in front of Phryne and Jack who were sitting on the sofa in their robes watching her nervously.  
She stopped in a spin as she looked at her friends and said, "You two are bloody lucky to be alive, damn it!"

Jack and Phryne looked stunned, "What was it, Mac?" Asked Jack quietly.

"That stuff mixed with alcohol as it was, is a very lethal combination. Who ever did it didn't care, they just wanted you out of the way to do what ever they were going to do."

"We get the point, Mac, but what is it?" Asked Phryne, she was trying very hard not to show how upset she was at the moment. She nervously began playing with the tie on her robe as she listened to her friend begin to explain what they had been poisoned with. 

"Its an ancient remedy...an aphrodisiac, but it is not an amusing thing like some of the stuff you come across. This stuff killed people back in it's time. There are several poisons involved in creating it, if you two were even a little bit less healthy then you are, then one or both of you would have had a stroke or a heart attack."

"My God!" Exclaimed Jack stunned, "how on earth would she get such a thing? She is not a chemist."

"There is an active black market for this kind of thing, Jack. Many people will risk anything to have an exciting sexual experience. Many people have died from this kind of lunacy. Fools!"

"Burt retrieved both bottles, she didn't tell her people to destroy them."

"He didn't touch them, Phryne!" Asked Mac worried.

"No, I wouldn't let him, even though I had no idea how lethal that stuff was, I told him it would kill him." Said Phryne she was now openly upset, she took Jack's hand and he entwined their fingers bringing her hand on to his lap. "Well you were right, they are deadly, Phryne. Mac, Do you think we will be able to get any evidence from the bottles or will it evaporate?" Jack asked, as she finally sat in a chair opposite them. 

"No, there should be some residue and you will be able to get her fingerprints of course."

Jack nodded, he kissed Phryne's hand then released it as he stood up. "I am going to get dressed and take them to the lab on my way into the station."

"I'll get dressed and go with you..."

"To the lab?"

"Jack! I know you, you are gathering evidence and then you will go after Natalie."

"Phryne, please just for once let me..."

"Darling, when have you ever been able to convince me to stay home?"

Jack had a tiny grin fighting to break through the anger on his face, "Never." It was one of the many reasons he loved her but also one of the reasons he didn't declare himself sooner. He was always worried that something horrible would happen to her.

*******************************************

Surprisingly no bullets flew at all. Natalie was brought in for the murder of Jerry, Jainey and her own husband. The reason she had drugged them was so she could kill her husband and get back to the club undetected. Once confronted with all the evidence she merely signed the statement and allowed herself to be escorted to the cells. Dutch was her lover, and though Natalie killed Jerry, Dutch did the damage to make it look like a fight. Natalie was arrested for all three deaths and Dutch was arrested as an accomplice.

 

*****************************************

"Three murders and she just gave herself up. I should be happy, why I am so agitated?" Asked Phryne cuddled next to Jack in his library at his house. They were sipping brandy and relaxing in each others arms.

"Because you love the chase, my Love. It is just part of your make up." He said with a smile, as he gently traced her jawline.

"Yes, I do, I always have. Hmmm, and you let me enjoy it. You are such a special man, most men would try to stop me."

"I would never stop you but I do worry about you. It comes with caring , I'm afraid."

"Oh don't be afraid, I love that you care...Jack you promised I could have some pictures of you..."

Jack smiled and pulled back a bit, reached under the sofa and pulled out an album. "Lovingly pulled together by my sister and her children."

"Thank you, Darling!" Phryne straightened up and took the book, she reached over and kissed Jack tenderly and then happily began to flip through the pictures. There were pictures from every period of his life, except for his marriage to Rosie. She smiled at his sister's subtly. 

"Does it suit you, Darling?" He asked as he watched her happy curious face going through the family pictures.

Phryne had some deep emotion in her eyes as she replied, "Perfectly."

"Are you all right?" He asked worried, he gently reached over and pulled her closer so he could rub her back.

Phryne enjoyed the comfort of his warm hands and put her head on his shoulders as she continued to look through the album. She pulled out a picture of him at about 6 years old, "You look mischievous here."

Jack chuckled, "I was, I just stole some freshly baked cookies, my Mum always made the best cookies in the world. No offence to Dot or Mr. B. but she still does."

"I'll put this on my desk in my private parlor."

Jack smiled and asked, "Any others?"

"Oh yes, I want several of these family pictures for my piano. And this gorgeous one of you on my bedside table." It was picture of Jack in his suit he looked happy but nervous, he was a few years younger but you could see the worry lines forming already.

"Gorgeous, huh? I just made Detective Inspector, that was, hmmm, 7 years ago now. "

"Well you look incredibly handsome but very shy, why? Who took this?"

"Dad."

"Wasn't he proud?"

Jack nodded, his face reflected both affection and sadness. "Oh yes, he was very proud I was now a Detective Inspector but he was conflicted. He was so disappointed I didn't go into the law."

"And now with all your success?"

"Still conflicted, I think."

"I have to disagree. Our dinner party with the family proved that he was proud of you. He loved our Jane and regaled her with tales of you as a boy."

"Which I noticed she ate up..."

"She did, and he was very interested and proud when we told him some of your exploits, so no....I think our getting married...."

"No Phryne, I will not let him put us in a situation where we make such an important choice based on his happiness instead of our own."

Phryne kissed his nose, "Partners for life?"

"Yes, I love that. We are already partners in crime solving why not in life?"

Phryne gently put the pictures and drink on the table next to Jack's drink. Then she moved so was settled comfortably on top of Jack. She kissed Jack passionately , he pulled her closer deepening it, enjoying the love pouring from Phryne. Then Phryne pulled back slightly she placed her hand on his chest and then put her chin on her hands and looked into Jack's eyes with a loving smile. "Thank you for allowing me into your personal life. Your home, your family and now these pictures. It makes me feel like I'm apart of you."

"You are apart of me Phryne. I love you so much, you are my heart. I am a very private man, I give few people access to all of me. But I crave for you to be a part of every single part of me. I love you being here in my house, being apart of my family and even these pictures, it gives me such joy to share it all with you. You are my life darling, I couldn't live with out you in it. "

"And i couldn't live with out you in mine....I never thought I'd say that, ever. I love you more then I thought I was even capable of, odd isn't it?"

"Very...but it is a great new adventure, isn't it?"

"Yes, and you know how I love an adventure."

Fini


End file.
